Todas as Noites
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Fanfiction escrita para o projeto "Bones in Pictures... The history continues!" do NFF Ela tinha pesadelos. Por tantas noites seguidas agora, que sequer podia contá-las.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Todas as Noites  
**Autor:** Yasmin  
**Categoria:** Projeto BIPTHC! 32 NFF. Multitemporadas.  
**  
IMAGEM UTILIZADA: **i47(ponto)tinypic(ponto)com(Barra)290r1uf(ponto)jpg - só substituir o que está entre parenteses por seu correspondente, no caso "." ou "/"  
**  
Advertências:** None  
**Classificação: PG-13**  
**Capítulos:1/ ?**  
**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo:** Ela tinha pesadelos. Por tantas noites seguidas agora, que sequer podia contá-las.

* * *

**Nota:** Queria postar só quando ela estivesse completa, mas quem disse que eu resisto? -aloka

Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo. E eu amo isso.

Minha Beta não reconhece este capítulo, talvez porque eu não tenha uma Beta... Não fique muito aterrorizado se houver um erro estilo " O.M.G. -medo ".

* * *

**Noite número sete**

You want to know the truth and there's nothing wrong  
With thinking of all the ways you that turn me on  
I... Feel your fingers flowing on me  
And I... feel your breath like a warms breeze

(Stroke 9 – So Good)

-Bones, acorde. Vamos chegar atrasados ao trabalho – murmurou acariciando seus cabelos. A mulher abriu os olhos repentinamente, quase saltando da cama se não fossem os braços de um risonho Booth empurrando-a para cama outra vez. – É brincadeira. Domingo...

Brennan pronunciou indistintamente palavras feias em voz baixa, batendo levemente no peito do parceiro, apenas afetando desgosto. Então ela o deixou lhe puxar para si, seu corpo relaxando outra vez enquanto fechava os olhos imediatamente.

-Ainda com sono, Bones?

-Calado – resmungou contente, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, uma das pernas deslizando facilmente entre as dele. – _Quente._ - murmurou ela, sonolenta. Então o obrigou a envolvê-la num abraço, Booth riu, ainda que obedecesse. – _Melhor. _

**[Flashback]**

_A sensação de impotência ainda estava lá quando acordava e, mais do que qualquer coisa, o medo de não conseguir parar aquela mulher doente - que a pusera sob a terra juntamente com Hodgins ou que sequestrara Booth com o intuito de deixá-lo morrer -, de não ser suficientemente inteligente a fazia estremecer e odiar cada vez mais a si mesma por tamanha fraqueza._

_Provavelmente era isto que Taffet desejava: desequilibrá-la._

_Brennan estava exausta. Parecia incapaz de dar um passo a mais ou deixar escapar qualquer som... Raciocinar estava fora de sua realidade porque toda sua mente fora consumida._

_Enfurecida. Enojada. E acima de tudo, esgotada. Queria obliterar sua própria existência. Ou ser indolor. Seca. Indiferente. Porque sentir tudo a estava destroçando._

_A sensação de descontrole a atingiu como um soco no estomago. Apoiando-se em Booth e absorvendo o tanto de seu cheiro quando possível, Brennan sufocou um soluço. Seu corpo todo doía e sua garganta queimava enquanto fechava as mãos ao redor da cintura dele com toda a força que tinha._

_Sabia que o estava assustando e, por mais que quisesse dar um passo para trás, secar com indiferença as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos e sorrir sem emoção para o olhar que **sabia** que Booth iria lhe dispensar, Brennan não queria se afastar ainda._

_Era fraqueza. Mas Brennan sempre soube que era uma mulher fraca, quebrada; por mais que lutasse contra isso, por mais que nunca fosse admitir em voz alta - não para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Booth. E o fazia apenas porque não podia evitar: ele a fitava com um misto de preocupação, ternura, força e dor por ela que sempre parecia ser a sua cura, então ela estava em seus braços, no seu abraço; como se estar em seu corpo pudesse encontrar segurança._

_Porque ela era apenas uma farsa: uma caricatura de uma fortaleza intransponível, mas como poderia o ser realmente quando seu parceiro a tinha tão facilmente? Quando tomava a responsabilidade por ela ou era forte por ela? Quando a envolvia num abraço cálido que a fazia pensar que não estava só, nunca mais._

_Era irracional a forma como ela confiava naquele homem. Ele a havia cegado de tal forma que tinha fé nele. Veja só, fé.  
Booth a transformava **oh tão facilmente** numa massa indistinta de carência só satisfeita e segura na presença dele que era ridículo._

_Brennan respirou fundo o perfume dele, acalmando-se. O principio do que lhe pareceu terrivelmente um ataque de pânico cedendo finalmente. Com os olhos ainda firmemente fechados, Brennan distraidamente se perguntou se Booth apenas com um abraço poderia aplacar seus temores e esmagar suas dúvidas, qual seria a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela?_

_** Nirvana**. O pensamento soou tanto como Angela, assim como se a artista estivesse ao seu lado, que Brennan se afastou do parceiro, chocada._

_-Tudo bem, Bones?_

_-Eu estou bem._

_Os olhos dele diziam que não acreditava nela, mas Booth foi esperto o suficiente para calar e não pressioná-la mais do que já o fizera. – Boa noite, Bones – ele apertou ligeiramente o braço dela._

_-Booth – o moreno se voltou imediatamente sob a urgência na voz dela, fitando-a intrigado. Brennan piscou e suspirou. – Só... Dirija com cuidado._

_Franzindo o cenho, Booth sorriu descontraidamente. – Eu sempre dirijo com cuidado._

_-Eu, uh, eu sei. Mas é tarde._

_-Certo, chefe – prestou continência brincando. – Nos vemos amanhã - ela assentiu, inconscientemente cruzando os braços sobre o peito ao vê-lo se afastar. – Hei, Bones? Nós vamos pegá-la._

_Quando a porta se fechou, Brennan respirou fundo observando seu apartamento silencioso e odiando-o. Quase desejando ter feito o pedido que lhe ocorrera quando viu Booth se afastar: pedir que ficasse._

_Irritada, se dirigiu ao quarto apagando todas as luzes no caminho, a exceção de seu abajur, era aterrorizante acordar à noite e ter a sensação de estar debaixo da terra novamente por conta da escuridão._

_Brennan se deitou na cama, certa de que teria uma longa noite._  
**[Fim do flashback]**

Infelizmente, os pesadelos não foram embora depois do julgamento e posterior condenação da Coveira... O que os levava a esta situação. Praticamente.

- x -  
(continua)

* * *

**Obs.:** **Nirvana:** s.m. No budismo, é a última etapa da contemplação, caracterizada pela ausência da dor e pela posse da verdade, como decorrência da integração no espírito do Universo ou no seio da divindade suprema.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - **Noite número um**

Hoje eu preciso te abraçar  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz  
Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria...

(Só Hoje – Jota Quest)

Booth sabia que Brennan estava tentando esconder algo dele, então, agora à sua porta, não era surpreendente observá-la tão frágil.

**[Flashback]**

-Ela não quer falar, diz que 'está tudo bem' – Angela comentou urgentemente com Booth, tentando acompanhar seus passos enquanto ele seguia em direção ao limbo. – Está lá há horas, não comeu nada. Eu estou preocupada - Booth assentia, sem sequer lançar um segundo olhar para a artista.

- x -

Booth se aproximou sem hesitação. – Bones?

A mulher ergueu a vista, franzindo o cenho. – Angela não disse que eu estava ocupada?

-Angela me disse que você está aqui, enfurnada, há mais horas que o aconselhável.

Brennan virou os olhos. – Booth, eu estou bem. Só preciso identificar a causa da morte desse-

-Não, você precisa comer e dormir - Brennan o ignorou, voltando-se para a mesa a sua frente. – Bones...

-Você não é meu pai, Booth. E nem mesmo meu pai tem autoridade sobre mim. Então, se você me der licença.

-Bones, você parece uma morta viva, eu não acho que tenha dormido o suficiente.

-Pare de se preocupar comigo, Booth! Eu estou bem! – rezingou, irritada.

–Angela disse que não comeu nada até agora.

-Está bem – Brennan exclamou retirando as luvas e descartando-as no lixo. – Você se sentirá melhor e me deixará em paz se eu comer algo? Ótimo, vamos comer.

**[Fim do flashback]**

-_Bones?_ – sussurrou delicadamente, preocupado com o olhar ausente dela. Dando um passo para dentro do apartamento imediatamente para abraçá-la, a mulher o impediu.

Silenciosamente, Brennan o levou consigo, puxando-o pela mão até o quarto. Ela não conseguiria pedir, Booth também não lhe indagou ou resistiu ao seu toque, a seguiu, como sempre o fazia, obviamente.

Estava tão cansada e não podia esquecer a sensação de conforto que o abraço de Booth lhe dava. Talvez, apenas talvez, se por algumas horas o tivesse ao seu lado, conseguiria dormir com tranquilidade. Era irracional pensar que uma pessoa pudesse levar para longe os pesadelos de outra, mas ela desejava intimamente que Booth apagasse os dela.

Brennan só libertou sua mão para retirar o robe e então, mecanicamente, se voltou para ele. Ela retirou seu terno e sua gravata com precisão e, empurrando-o ligeiramente para se mover, o pôs sentado na cama. Ela retirou seus sapatos e observou as meias coloridas dele por um momento com o que pareceu a Booth um pequeno sorriso. Ela subiu na cama e, tomando outra vez sua mão, o puxou para deitar.

Brennan se voltou para ele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito, sua mão não deixou mais a dele. Como se tivesse medo que Booth fosse sair dali.

Ele não ia.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Booth sabia instintivamente que Brennan falaria quando estivesse pronta.

-_Eu não tenho dormido_ – retrucou simplesmente, sem fitá-lo.

-Eu sinto muito, Bones... Há qualquer outra coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

Ela riu sem emoção. _Outra coisa_. Como ele podia entendê-la dessa forma? – Não, Booth... Obrigada.

O moreno a apertou ligeiramente. – É o que os parceiros fazem, Bones. Lutam contra sonhos maus.

Brennan escondeu o rosto no peito dele, gemendo uma reclamação do quanto tudo aquilo não fazia sentido, e ria ligeiramente. Ela tinha certeza que parceiros _não_ seguravam o outro no meio da noite por conta de estúpidos sonhos ruins, mas enquanto estivesse no abraço de Booth, não iria replicar.

* * *

**N.a:** Obrigada meninas outra vez, pelos comentários! *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Noite número três**

_A second, a minute,_  
_and hour, a day goes by._  
_I'm hopin' just to be by your side_

Booth a fitou com um pequeno sorriso infeliz ao se despedir àquele dia no trabalho, um sorriso que ela fingiu não ver enquanto igualmente fingia concentrar-se em arrumar sua bolsa para ir embora, em próprio carro. Sozinha.

_Don't make me wait,_  
_'Cause right now I need your smile_

Booth suspirou lhe lançando um último olhar. Ao que parece, Brennan ainda não estava pronta para se render e sua habilidade em compartilhar estava altamente prejudicada.

Ele não gostava de vê-la sofrer, mas se fosse tomar a situação em suas mãos, sabia que ela o odiaria por 'superprotegê-la', então ficaria envergonhada do quão irracional estava sendo e, provavelmente, iria evitá-lo por uma quantidade de tempo absurda por ser orgulhosa demais para dizer 'estava errada'.

* * *

O orgulho dela cedeu exatamente cinco dias após a última noite que dormira enganchada à Booth. Ela sentia-se um pouquinho estúpida por estar parada à porta dele por tanto tempo... Suspirando, Brennan ergueu o braço.

_Knock Knock_  
_When life had locked me out,_  
_I turned to you_  
_So open the door._  
_'Cause you're all I need right now_  
_It's true._  
_Nothin' works like you_  
_Little louder knockin'_  
_Little louder_

O sorriso de Booth se abriu lentamente ao observá-la desconfortável bem a sua frente.

-Venha – estendeu a mão. A mulher a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de aceitá-la. - Está cansada, Bones? – Booth indagou suavemente, guiando-a.

Brennan apenas assentiu, vagamente ciente de que era a primeira vez que dormiria com Booth – ao seu lado - no apartamento dele. Mais tarde, ela perceberia que essa noite fora a primeira em muitos sentidos.

-Eu, uh, só vou colocar uma camisa.

Brennan lançou um olhar vagamente interessado ao peito do amigo, tomando conhecimento apenas agora, de que ele estava nu da cintura para cima.

-Tudo bem. Eu realmente não me importo – contrapôs ao sumir na cama.

Tinha o cheiro dele por toda parte. Antes mesmo de Booth deitar ao seu lado, já sentia-se protegida. A cama ainda estava quente do corpo dele. E ela riu quando ele a empurrou propositadamente para o lado, ela estava na parte que cabia a ele.

-Eu gosto desse lado.

-Yeah? – ele indagou com sono. – Mas esse é o meu lado Bones. E essa é minha cama, minhas regras.

-Mas Booth

-Nãooo – ele resmungou ainda de olhos fechados e puxando-a para si. – Sem 'mas Booth'. Bons sonhos, Bones – murmurou dispensando um beijo no seu ombro – ele não se deu conta do que fizera.

E ela decidiu não argumentar hoje, apenas porque era a primeira vez na casa dele. Ela teria tempo para persuadi-lo.

-Boa noite, Booth – ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele.

Oh, era agradavelmente distinto a sensação dele sem roupa. Suspirando, ela se deixou embalar por seu cheiro até dormir.

* * *

Fora a primeira vez, acompanhada por Booth, que tivera pesadelos.  
Outra vez, via Hodgins sangrar até a morte, incapaz de ajudá-lo. Outra vez Booth estava se afogando, seu corpo perdido para sempre. E de repente, ela não queria mais lutar por estar sendo enterrada viva, depois de tudo, parecia um alivio.

Observar Taffet jogar terra e mais terra sobre ela, Brennan, sem que fizesse nada foi o gatilho para acordar.

Quando adquiriu consciência, segundos depois de acordar, percebeu os braços de Booth em torno de si e as suaves palavras de conforto murmuradas ao seu ouvido. Sentia-se tremer enquanto ele a embalava e seu coração apenas se regularizava. As mãos dela o seguravam de volta instintivamente e Brennan se esforçava para acalmar a respiração.

-Está tudo bem, Bones. Eu tenho você, baby. Eu tenho você…

Ainda ofegando, Brennan tentou se afastar dele. – Estou bem – sussurrou com voz quebrada. – Estou bem – repetiu engolindo duro. – Só preciso de um copo com água – acrescentou, saindo da cama.

Ela se sentou imediatamente, suas pernas tremiam e não podiam sustentá-la um passo. Brennan passou uma das mãos pela testa suada afastando mexas de cabelo e respirou fundo.

-_Merda_ – disse muito baixo, envergonhada.

Sentiu a cama ceder um pouco atrás de si antes de Booth abraçá-la confortavelmente por trás. Brennan enrijeceu.

-Relaxe – Booth ordenou firmemente. – Eu não vou machucá-la, Bones. Você sabe disso. Você sabe.

Ela não conseguia ceder, ainda assim. Suspirando pesadamente pela teimosia daquela mulher, Booth recostou o queixo em seu ombro. – Escute-me. Quero que feche os olhos. Confie em mim, Bones – pediu sob a evidente relutância dela.

Contrariada, a mulher obedeceu.

-Muito bom – ela podia ouvir o sorriso orgulho em sua voz e isto a fez relaxar um pouco. – Você sente isso, Bones? – indagou suavemente, ela assentiu devagar. – Yeah, isso sou eu prendendo você em meus braços. Eu não vou deixá-la cair. E sim Bones, antes que me pergunte, estou falando metaforicamente – ela não pode evitar rir e ele a apertou mais contra si por conta do som adorável que era seu riso. – Agora, que tal ao invés de um copo de água, uma boa xícara de chá?

-Você tem chá em casa? – indagou com incredulidade ao se erguer, satisfeita por conseguir se sustentar.

-Vamos lá Bones, que tal um voto de confiança aqui? – ele virou os olhos. – Eu cuido muito bem da minha casa, principalmente dos suprimentos.

-Bom, um homem de seu tamanho não pode passar fome.

-Exatamente – ele retrucou numa piscadela marota, empurrando-a delicadamente para fora do quarto.

Ela se voltou para ele, para lhe oferecer um olhar especialmente sem emoção para o sorriso arrogante que _sabia_ que Booth sustentava, mas perdeu ligeiramente o foco ao reparar no olhar carinhoso que o homem lhe oferecia.

-Vamos Bones, assim poderá dormir melhor.

-Você sabe... Eu conheço o caminho para sua cozinha - dessa vez, ele a empurrava pelos ombros.

-Realmente? – Booth indagou com ironia, ainda a empurrando.

Brennan virou os olhos.

_A warm bath, a good laugh,_  
_An old song that you know by heart._  
_I've tried it but they all leave me cold._  
_So now I'm here waiting to see you,_  
_My remedy for all that's been hurting me_

**N/a: Música utilizada: Knock, Knock – Lenka Essa música é tão fofinha...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Todas as Noites  
**Autor:** Yasmin  
**Categoria:** Projeto BIPTHC! 32 NFF. Multitemporadas.  
**Advertências:**  
**Classificação: R **- apesar de eu o achar muito levinho.  
**Capítulos: 4/ ?**  
**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo:** Ela tinha pesadelos. Por tantas noites seguidas agora, que sequer podia contá-las.

* * *

**N.a.: Ok. Esse capítulo não foi como eu imaginava. Sinto muito. Também sinto muito pela demora. E quero agradecer à Marina por ter dado uma olhada!  
**

* * *

**Noite número quatorze**

You see everything  
You see every part  
You see all my light  
And you love my dark  
You dig everything  
Of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

(Everything – Alanis Morissette*)

Seeley Joseph Booth abriu os olhos ao se dar conta de quatro coisas: Ele não estava mais sozinho em seu apartamento. Alguém estava sobre dele. Não, não estava em perigo. A pessoa que estava em cima dele era Temperance Brennan.

* * *

Brennan o atacou. Não foi de fato totalmente consciente. Ela só queria a sensação de terror fora de seu corpo. De imediato. E, naquele momento, esta parecia a solução mais rápida.

Booth chegara àquela noite e ligara para avisar que estava em casa. Como um convite para que ela fosse dormir com ele. Mas ela não foi, obviamente. Pode reparar no tom cansado dele, mesmo que Booth forçasse um tom descontraído e animado.

Brennan havia prometido a si mesma que o deixaria descansar, desde que Booth estivera fora toda uma semana por conta de uma missão disfarçada e "incomunicável" designada especialmente a ele pelo FBI.  
Seus pesadelos a estavam fazendo mais "sonora", por assim dizer, e já não era surpreende acordar com seus próprios gritos. Booth não precisava disso aquela noite, precisava de descanso.

A resolução se esvaiu, para variar, muito mais rapidamente que das outras vezes. Por toda semana, na ausência de Booth, tivera pesadelos. Essa noite, porém, tivera um particularmente aterrador.

E desde que Booth já estava em casa...

Em qualquer outra ocasião, ela teria se sentido culpada. Mas esta era uma dessas especiais. E tudo que se passava em sua mente era: faça isso ir embora, por favor. Então, quando ela se sentou sobre um adormecido Booth e alcançou sua boca, não era culpa o sentimento predominante...

[Flashback]

Brennan não havia batido, buscara sob o tapete de Boas-vindas a chave reserva e abrira a porta. Bolsa, casaco e chaves sobre a mesa sem perda de tempo.

Estava tudo silencioso e escuro, mas ela conhecia aquele lugar quase tão bem quanto se fosse seu. Rápida e, o mais silenciosamente que pode, chegara ao quarto praticamente sem incidentes.

A janela deixava transpassar suficiente luz no quarto para que ele não estive em total breu. Deslizando de seu corpo a camisola que usava, observou por um minuto o corpo masculino sobre a cama antes de se aproximar.

[Fim do flashback]

* * *

Ela o queria debaixo de sua pele. Deus, ela o queria irracionalmente.  
Naquele instante.

Deslizou facilmente sob as cobertas. A pele dele sob sua mão era quente e, sem querer, suas unhas cravaram e o arranharam. Booth gemeu um protesto no sono e Brennan lhe lançou um olhar antes de descender e depositar os lábios no local em que o machucara.

_Oh_ aquele som de contentamento. Ela o queria de novo.

Seus lábios foram ao encontro dos dele, muito suavemente.  
Era estranho. Ainda que sentisse fome por ele... quando tocava sua boca, Brennan era suave e seu beijo não passava de um roçar ligeiro entre lábios. Ele ainda dormia enquanto dispensava curtos beijos por todo seu rosto.

A pressa dela sendo esquecida agora que estava ao seu lado, vendo-o respirar tranquilamente sob o seu toque.

* * *

-Bones? – Chamou surpreso. _Havia_ praticamente a convidado para estar com ele hoje há apenas algumas horas atrás, _e_ ela havia se negado, como de costume.

Sim, estava surpreso, mas não por ela estar em sua casa - aconteceria algumas vezes agora. Apesar de Brennan nunca (não depois do incidente no banheiro) ter usado a chave reserva, normalmente ela batia na sua porta nos horários mais estranhos.

Sua surpresa se devia ao fato de que, ao se mover para abraçá-la, tinha certeza que a tocava. De verdade. Ao abraçá-la e perpassar as mãos por suas costas era a pele sedosa quem o recebera e não uma das inúmeras camisolas de seda que Brennan tinha. _Oh boy_. Booth não podia evitar deslizar as mãos sobre ela.

-_Oh meu Deus, Bones! Você está nua por baixo do cobertor, não é? _– era quase um ganido. Ele não tinha certeza se o bufar dela fora uma resposta ou apenas ela sendo zombeteira _mais uma vez_ de seu suposto "ar puritano".

Ele catalogou segundos depois as reações de seu próprio corpo. E-  
Espere um minuto. _Jesus Cristo_.

Ao momento em que Booth saia do torpor que era se dar conta da atual situação, Brennan dispensava beijos por seu ombro, pescoço e queixo. Exaustivamente. Quando o homem estava prestes a assimilar tudo, Brennan roubou seu ar e pensamento num beijo exigente enquanto as mãos dela o livravam da calça moletom que usava. Ela era uma mulher muito impaciente.

-Bones...?

-Eu tenho uma teoria.

-O que? E você está tentando transformá-la em lei, fazendo um experimento comigo? Você não pode fazer isso!

-Por que não? Eu sou uma cientista – retrucou analiticamente, ainda em sua boca.

Booth não lhe respondeu... Quando preparava-se para argumentar, Brennan utilizara-se de forma muito perspicaz a língua. Sua mão encontrando o caminho para baixo.

-Oh Deus, você está...

Ambos se entreolharam em choque no momento em que Brennan deslizara para ele. Oh. Meu. Deus.

Booth sentia como se nunca mais fosse enxergar, porque ele tinha certeza que seus olhos reviraram irreversivelmente. Ela o estava queimando e essa sensação estaria para sempre gravada a fogo em sua pele.

Brennan fora consumida no exato momento em que Booth entrara em seu corpo. Ela, mais tarde, descobria que sua teoria estava correta. Agora, sua mente não conseguia raciocinar muito bem.  
Se ela fizesse de novo, talvez ele pudesse... derreter suas mentes. Ou qualquer que seja a palavra certa.

As mãos dela no estômago dele enquanto impulsionava a si mesma, completamente focada nas sensações que mover assim ou assim ou definitivamente _assim_, despertavam nela.

Trás algum tempo, Brennan finalmente foi capaz de prestar atenção à outra coisa que não a forma incrível que Booth a preenchia. Ou onde ele podia chegar - ela se distraíra por _um momento_, curiosa com a melhor forma de tê-lo: rapidamente, lentamente, talvez se ela girasse o quadril dessa forma...

Booth murmurava incoerências e, divertida, Brennan lembrara que Booth não era exatamente um de seus brinquedos, ainda que a estivesse lhe distraindo a perfeição. Ela notara, apenas agora, as mãos dele acariciam suas pernas.

Calmamente, ela ficou rente ao seu corpo e suas mãos foram ao encontro de seu pescoço, encontraram sua nuca, seus dedos enterrando-se em seu couro cabeludo.

-_Que tipo de experimento é esse? _

_-Do tipo 'muito interessante'._

_-O que você quer, Bones?_

_-Apenas... não falar. _

Ele podia fazer isso.  
Booth não era hipócrita de dizer que queria conversar, quando formar uma frase com mais de cinco palavras custava um esforço descomunal de sua parte. Tudo que conseguiu pensar agora era em quão perfeito era estar dentro dela. E só as palavras "dentro dela" pareciam fazer todo o resto desaparecer. Decência, respeito e amor próprio, pudor...

Desse modo, entender o que era precisamente a "teoria" dela e como transar com ele podia ser um experimento para comprová-la, seria pauta da reunião de amanhã pela manhã. Sem distrações.

Brennan não deveria ter ficado tão surpresa por sua concordância imediata... Booth mal conseguia lembrar o próprio nome, francamente. Quem dirá discutir racionalmente com a cientista responsável por ele ter perdido a mente; a mesma mulher que provavelmente iria explodir a consciência dele dali a meros minutos.

* * *

Booth permitiu que ela ficasse no comando. Obviamente, ela se valeu disso. Ele sempre soube que a antropóloga era do tipo dominadora e o encantava a forma como Brennan desfrutava do controle.

Escolher o ritmo em que se moviam, decidir onde, quando e de que maneira queria que ele a tocasse, controlar o beijo. Era o que precisava. Enquanto isso, Booth procurava distinguir nos sons que ela fazia - e o correspondente ao toque dele - o que lhe proporcionava maior prazer. Era um aluno muito aplicado.

* * *

Se estivesse um pouquinho mais consciente não teria deixado acontecer. Mas Booth nublara qualquer mínima parte racional dela no exato momento em que permitira que experimentasse dele. Ele era como uma fortaleza para ela: ao seu lado, não precisava se mostrar fria e racional, ele a conhecia melhor do que isso. Ele sabia que era um tipo estranho de defesa e, principalmente: sabia como desarmá-la.

Ela poderia ficar dependente... disso. Do toque terno dele. Dos lábios mornos. Da forma como ele podia ser vocal. Da maneira como ele buscava conhecer seu corpo. Ele parecia fazer música com o corpo dela. Tocando todas aquelas notas que faziam uma melodia linda.

Deveria ter feito isso há muito mais tempo, ela percebeu num flash de lucidez. Terrivelmente consciente, e apenas, do corpo do homem. De seu parceiro. Estranhamente, ela ainda não estava certa do que fizera, estranhamente, ela não estava sequer preocupada. Principalmente, talvez, porque sua cabeça, seu corpo e tudo que restara dela era uma massa disforme sobre Booth. Disforme e sorridente. O que aquele homem fizera a ela, Deus?

Brennan sorria estupidamente ao cair sobre o moreno, seus braços fracos demais e ela só queria se recostar em Booth e tirar um cochilo. Sua mente ridiculamente em branco enquanto acariciava preguiçosamente o braço dele, seu rosto recostado no ombro dele. Ela mal podia se lembrar de respirar.

* * *

N/a²: *Porque essa música é tão assustadoramente Brennan e Booth.


End file.
